


The too tight pants

by LadyMorgan



Series: The life of the ... Two angels without wings [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Convention, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "Looks like it's your turn to be the topic of conversation on the Internet this week," Dean giggled at lunch,showing Gabriel the photo."Holy crap!" He whispered and got a track red in the face."Did you have an exciting experience on stage? Or did you have a banana in your pocket?" Lucifer laughed.





	The too tight pants

 

"If I had not told him, it would surprise me now," Eva murmured half aloud to herself as she scrolled through her Twitter account.

Comments such as, 'bless these trousers', or, 'the name 'Dick' will have a different meaning', or, 'this picture does not leave much imagination behind', were to read under a photo that showed Gabriel, in an impossible position.

"Why do men never actually listen to their wives, when they know for sure that they are always right ...!"

Granted, Eva was a little angry, because nobody should talk about her husband in this way.

 

"Looks like it's your turn to be the # 1 talk on the WWW this week," Dean chuckled at lunch, showing Gabriel the photo and making it even bigger.

"Holy crap!" He whispered, turning a track red and then chalk pale.

"Did you have an exciting experience on stage? Or did you have a banana hidden in your pocket?" Lucifer laughed and Gabe rolled his eyes.

"At least now everyone knows that you're wearing it on the right side," Sam snorted amused, almost choking on his lemonade. "But next time remember not to move the guitar."

"It's all right," the smaller growled annoyed, as he could hear from his colleagues one stupid saying after the other.

 

Maybe he should have listened to his wife. Everyone could see that ... and Robert ... and ... his wife. Nobody should see 'little Richard' and his crown jewels, except Eve.

_'Holy crap!'_

"Are you actually wearing underwear?" Dean chuckled and Gabriel threw the fork at him.

He knew he had painted himself into a corner and he also knew that something like that stayed in people's minds longer than anything else. And he also knew that he could still hear one or the other stupid saying. And yes, it was embarrassing.

"Is there a chance that Eva has not seen this yet?" He asked meekly as he fished a Coke out of the drinks machine. He could have saved himself that question when he saw that the photo was already making a big round.

"What exactly, should not she have seen yet?" A voice suddenly asked behind him and Gabe turned around, startled and frantic that his drink fell to the floor.

When he looked into the fawn eyes of Eve, which were staring at him, he swallowed and stammered embarrassed:

"Honey ... I ... um ..."

 

It was once again a convention weekend and everyone was excited.

Arriving in the room, Gabriel threw his suitcase on the bed and began to unpack.

"You took these pants, do you want to wear them?"

Eva looked questioningly at him with raised eyebrows and then shook her head.

"Do you have any objections?"

"I personally do not. But you will not wear them anyway," she replied.

"And now, I'm going to put them on," he replied cheekily, laughing and sticking his tongue out at her.

_'I am no longer a small child who can be prescribed what it has to wear'_

"Do not sass your wife!"

Granted, they had a weird cut in the crotch, they were very 'figure-hugging'.

He did not care about fashion and wore what was comfortable. And these pants were comfortable.

And because Eva thought she could forbid him to do that, he did it on purpose. Because that's how he was.

"And should I tell you something else?" He grinned, taking the pants in his hand. "I'll wear them at the concert right now."

With that, he unzipped, pulled the pants off he wore and forced his way into the beige-colored. Then he jerked a little more at the crotch, jumped a few times on the spot, stood in front of the mirror, and looked down at himself, scrutinizing.

"No idea what you have, you can not see anything."

"If you have something in your head, there is no point in telling you otherwise. Just do it," she sighed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Gabriel was still standing in front of the mirror, thinking. Something in him already told him that Eva might be right, but the devil on his shoulder advised him not to give in. He also had his guitar with these two songs he played, so what should happen …

Maybe it was simply the fact that he felt a bit tiny in the shadow of his handsome colleagues and wanted to provoke.

 

The first song he mastered without any problems, but then came 'Copperhead Road', and this was a song where he did a lot of gymnastics.

It was almost over, it was the part where he rocked with Billy, the part where he made deep squats.

It was so loud on stage that Gabriel was sure no one had reconized, but it was enough that he had heard and felt it. As a pro he was, he continued, but his heart stopped a beat or two and he swallowed hard. Almost forgot his text.

He wore a black jacket that was so long that he was sure that no one could see it, but after that short moment of shock his heart beat faster from one second to the next, the sweat broke out and he wished so bad to be allowed to leave the stage as soon as possible.

 

"Good that I have the key," he mumbled on the way to the room and looked around again, fearing that someone had noticed something.

There he put on another, looked at where the beige-colored torn, thank goodness, not really big, stowed the garment at the bottom of his bag and headed back down to the others.

 

"But this story also has something good, because it could have come even more embarrassing," he smirked mischievously, while he shoveled a fork spaghetti into his mouth.

"I'm curious ..." Dean replied, because he could imagine nothing worse than when all the world talks about his private parts.

"My pants were torn on stage and no-one noticed."

Even Eva had her mouth open and Gabe knew from her gaze that he could prepare himself for a rough ride.


End file.
